


World's Always Ending

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of Jack's World as he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Always Ending

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) **tw100** challenges 243: Henny Penny

  
_**Author:**  [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[ **iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title:**_ World's Always Ending  
 _ **Rating:**_ PG  
 _ **Characters:**_ Jack  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) **tw100** challenges 243: Henny Penny  
 **Warning:** Angsty to the max. Note to self don't write when having bad day.  


  
  


  
_World's always ending._

There was a sadness in his eyes when the words were spoken even if he hadn’t meant there to be. Looking for a shag that we both desperately needed, but the beans got in the way.

Little did we know the world would end the very next day. Not on a mass scale, but our world. Our story reached its final chapter.

I lost my heart when Ianto died and I lost my soul sacrificing Steven.

The world’s ended. No pain. No joy. There’s nothing.

  
_World’s always ending_.  Words from an angel. My angel. My salvation gone.

  
  



End file.
